


Last Visit

by Skywinder



Series: Missing Piece AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/pseuds/Skywinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just before his last expedition, Skyfire pays a visit to his ancestor in hopes of securing his blessing for his bonding.  G1 AU</p><p>Prequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/890098">Missing Piece</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts).



> One of my commenters for Missing Piece, grayseeker, said she liked my portrayal of Jetfire and wouldn't mind seeing more of him. After thinking about it a bit, I came up with this little piece. It is Skyfire's visit, as referenced in chapter 3 of Missing, and can actually be considered somewhat of a prequel to that story, though it could also stand alone.
> 
> I do have another side-story or two in mind for Missing, and will be putting at least one of those up later this month.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Skyfire stood quietly in front of the door of his ancestor's home and took a deep intake.

 _I can do this_ , he thought as he pressed the buzzer. This visit was too important, for both he and Starscream, for him to back down now.

"Who is it? And be quick about it!" an old, impatient sounding voice came through the speaker just above the buzzer.

Skyfire chuckled. Some things certainly never changed, it seemed, and that would include his Beta-Creator's personality. "It's Skyfire, Jetfire," he responded, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

A snort from the speaker sounded, followed by the door sliding open. "Come in, you brat. About time you came to visit!" This was followed by mumbling that Skyfire thought sounded suspiciously like "took long enough for you to come over here. Big-shot scientist can't even be bothered to remember his favorite Beta-Creator."

Raising a browridge, he entered the residence and let his gaze flicker around as he did so. Like his ancestor's attitude, the front room certainly hadn't changed from the last time he visited, about seven hundred vorns back. The rooms were as silver as they'd ever been, and holoimages of family and old war comrades (whose names Skyfire had never really learned, though not for lack of trying. Jetfire seemed to get too quiet sometimes when asked) lined the shelves and walls. The same old ornately designed chairs were there, as was that old burgundy colored sitting berth. A large doorway to Skyfire's right showed a massive balcony outside. Skyfire could still remember Jetfire taking him for flights from there a long time ago. Skyfire smiled fondly at the memory.

"So, you going to take a seat or just stand there all day cycle gawking, brat?" came a voice from the open door to Skyfire's left, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked over to see the elder black shuttle, just gazing at him with those burning red optics of his. Skyfire went to take a seat in one of the chairs. Old Jetfire might be, and perhaps a bit eccentric in some ways, but Skyfire had never made the mistake others had of assuming that his age had dulled the mech's wits or fighting ability. Skyfire had learned the hard way during his youngling vorns that one didn't talk back to Jetfire without consequences. He eyed the cane the other shuttle held warily.

Jetfire chuckled as he noticed this and moved into the room, taking a seat across from Skyfire on the sitting berth. After ordering a drone to get them both some energon, he wasted no time in beginning the conversation.

"So, young whippersnapper. Finally come to visit me after all this time. What would be the occasion that brings you to waste your valuable time on me?" This was said sharply, but Skyfire could hear a bit of hurt underneath.

"I apologize, Beta-Sire. I would have come sooner, but I wasn't certain I would be welcome," Skyfire replied calmly, but with an edge to his own voice.

Jetfire raised a browridge. "I see," he replied, dropping all traces of emotion from his voice. He lifted his optics to meet the younger mech's calmly, studying his face and wings as he did so, and noticed those wings were held in a very stiff pose. As the drone returned with the energon, the older shuttle frame took his cube and spoke once more. "If that had to do with your choice of mechs to live with, I know about the matter. Your Creators have had much to say."

"Then you can understand why I've had little reason to believe I'd be welcome," Skyfire returned stiffly as he took his own cube from the drone, knowing full well what his Creators would have said, not to mention his Sire's siblings. His free hand clenched. How many arguments they'd had over this...

Jetfire's optics narrowed. "I would have preferred to hear it from you, whelp," he said coolly. He motioned with his cane just above Skyfire's left wing. Skyfire turned his head to see a holoimage of a much younger Jetfire, with a wine-colored Seeker standing right next to him. The mech had yellow lining on his wings and his optics were also yellow. Both were smiling. "Designation was Challen. Best friend I ever had. I fought side-by-side with him and a lot of other Seekers during the Great War. Had a lot of honor, most of them. Don't ever make the mistake again of assuming what I do or don't think about other frametypes, got that?" he said sternly.

Skyfire's optics widened at this information. This was the most he'd ever heard Jetfire say about his time in that long-ago war. "I apologize, sir," he replied quietly. "It was just given how my Creators reacted that I assumed..."

Jetfire cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I didn't teach any of my Creations to look down on other flightframes. Your Beta-Carrier was of like mind to me, having fought in the war as well. Unfortunately, most of their peers weren't so tolerant, since those of my generation who didn't fight in the war tended to look down on the Seekers and mini fliers for not being able to fly as they could." He shook his head. "Not many left who remember, and it didn't help that Seekers tended to become as insular as a society after the end of the war. As the planetary government started getting corrupt, the rules became harder for flightframes and our sacrifices were by and large forgotten with few exceptions. So we created our own cities and our societies broke apart."

He leaned back in his seat at this point and took a sip of his energon before continuing. "But you didn't come here for a history lesson, I'm thinking."

The white Valkyrie shook his head, even as his mind reeled from this new information, and he wished he'd kept pressing for this information from Jetfire long ago. But perhaps when he returned home he could try again. "No, I didn't," he confirmed as he sipped at his own cube.

The older Valkyrie nodded. "Thought as much." He took another sip of his energon. "So what does bring you to my door?"

Skyfire's wings stiffened even more and he replied in a formal tone, "You might have heard that I am leaving for another expedition soon. A mission to find new energon sources." As Jetfire nodded, he continued, still formally, "I and Starscream are planning on bonding when we return. We've already begun discussing our plans for the ceremony."

Jetfire again raised a browridge. "You asking for permission or are you simply telling me?" Skyfire could hear both amusement and irritation in his voice.

Skyfire shook his head. "We are bonding with or without permission from any of our kin. I came merely to ask you for your blessing. I feel that if we have your support in our union, it will silence the worst of the criticism we've received from others of the clan." He might not be able to get them to like the mech who was to be his Conjunx Endura, but he'd be damned if he'd be forced to listen to their barbs anymore.

Jetfire's other browridge joined the first at the statement, but he made no response for several kliks. "I see," he said finally, as his expression shifted into an unreadable one. After a few more kliks, he leaned forward and spoke again. "Tell me about him...This Starscream." At Skyfire's puzzled expression, he said, "I've heard things about him from everyone else, but now I want to hear what you have to say."

Skyfire nodded, feeling that it was a reasonable request, so he began. He spoke of how he'd met Starscream, how well they got along, the way the Seeker made him laugh, made him think, their arguments, how he drove him so crazy sometimes that he couldn't understand how he fell for him, and how Starscream could remind him of those reasons in both words and actions. He listed everything he could think of, from the worst to the best of the Seeker's traits, everything that he cared about. Jetfire just listened silently as Skyfire spoke, still with those unreadable optics. After about a joor, the older shuttleframe lifted his hand.

"Enough," he stated firmly. As Skyfire subsided, Jetfire spoke once more. "You care for him much and he seems to feel the same, that I can see. What of his kin and Trine? What do they say about the two of you?"

Skyfire tensed, knowing this wasn't going to go over well. He'd heard Starscream arguing several times with his Creators over his decision to remain in Crystal City, first for his career and then for him. From what he'd overheard, they didn't seem to understand how the tri-color jet could choose someone from outside his culture, and weren't really interested in hearing the reasons why. They would have preferred he'd returned to Vos after he'd graduated from the Science Academy and join the university there and settle down with a Trine. Huracan in particular was insistent on it. This and the tensions with most of Skyfire's own clan had led to some arguments between the two of them. Skyfire had never met them personally, and given their refusals to allow him to come visit their home in Vos, he was unlikely to.

Starscream's siblings were evenly split in their opinions. His femme Co-Creation, Slipstream, was a lot like Starscream personality-wise, but certainly far more outspoken, and a bit close-minded in some ways. She'd made it clear from the start of their visit some time ago that she hadn't liked him. Sunstorm, on the other hand, had been somewhat warmer towards him, though Skyfire had to admit that the constant speech about Primus' will in bringing he and Starscream together had been a bit much. Starscream told him later he'd always been like that and had been placed in the Vosian Temple as a youngling because of his interest, something the Valkyrie could certainly understand.

He didn't know what his lover's old flightmates thought. Starscream said he was better off not knowing what most of them said, though he did imply that one or two of them had declared it was "about slagging time he'd found somebody."

But he didn't really want to say all this to Jetfire, so he just said quietly, "He has no Trine, and no interest in forming one. So there is no issue on that count. Of his kin, only one of them seems to have a good word to say to me." He smiled a bit ruefully, having often wished it could be a little easier for the two of them, but at least they had their friends behind them, so that was something at least.

If Jetfire suspected that Skyfire wasn't being entirely honest with him, he didn't call him out on it. He just nodded, and continued to drink his energon. Once it was gone, he dismissed the container, then tapped his cane on the floor as he pondered all he'd heard. Finally, he spoke. "You've got a lot of courage, the pair of you, but then, I always knew you would go for what you wanted and damn the consequences. Seems you found someone of like mind. And that it would be a Seeker..." He chuckled, his gaze flickering once more to the image of he and the Seeker behind Skyfire. "Well, that doesn't surprise me, either. You always were a bit too much like me when I was young." For the briefest of moments, the younger Valkyrie thought he saw a flicker of pain in his Beta-Creator's optics as the older shuttle mech spoke, but wasn't entirely certain.

Skyfire had heard gossip in the family that his Sire's Carrier Solaris hadn't been Jetfire's first Conjunx, but that the mech in question had deactivated long before Jetfire had even begun courting Solaris. But since Jetfire had refused to speak of this other mech, no one had ever bothered to find out anything about who it might have been and most in the clan assumed it had been another shuttle who'd died in the Great War. _But perhaps..._ Skyfire turned and gazed at that image again, his blue optics narrowing thoughtfully.

The sound of intakes clearing brought his attention back to his ancestor, scarlet optics looking sternly at him, and his expression just as unreadable as before. Skyfire stared back just as impassively, simply raising a browridge. Jetfire gave a nearly imperceptible smile, making it clear he understood his descendant's unspoken question, but would not answer it.

Skyfire gave a small smile of his own in acknowledgement. "Yes, Jetfire?" he asked curiously. He had a feeling his suspicions were right on the mark, but he would wait until later to pursue them.

What he had come for was more important.

Jetfire's expression shifted to a serious one. "You have my blessing, Skyfire." Skyfire opened his mouth to thank the old shuttle but Jetfire cut him off. "On two conditions."

Skyfire's grin froze. "Conditions? And what would those be?" He couldn't help the tension that drifted into his voice. He did not need this. Not after with putting up with all the fragging slag from his kin concerning his choice. Lunarion was right, he should just run off with Starscream and bond and damn the consequences. They could have a private celebration with their friends when they got back to Cybertron.

Jetfire's serious expression faded as he shook his head and chuckled. "They're simple enough, youngling." He once more leaned back in his seat. "First, I want to meet with your Seeker. Bring him over for introductions when you return to Cybertron. If he's caused this much stir in the clan, I'd like to get to know this mech before he joins us."

Skyfire was stunned. That _was_ indeed simple enough. "I will, sir," he agreed quickly. "What is the other?"

The ancient mech grinned widely. "An invitation to your bonding ceremony, of course, you young whippersnapper! You really thought I'd want to miss out on my favorite Beta-creation's most important orn?!"

Skyfire couldn't help it and laughed. He _should_ have known that Jetfire wouldn't be too difficult about this. "Of course not." And to be honest, the thought of having his ancestor and his mate in the same room was something he would pay good credits to see. The Valkyrie had a feeling it would be quite a show. "I'll get it to you as soon as I return."

Jetfire chuckled. "Thought so. When are you leaving?"

Skyfire finished up his own energon and dismissed the container. "In an orn or two."

The amusement faded from the older shuttle's face. "I see. How much do you have left to get together for the trip?"

"Not much," was the younger mech's answer. He glanced at the chrono sitting on a shelf nearby. "But I do need to get back anyway. I didn't tell him I was coming to visit you, only that I came to say my goodbyes to the clan. And given how short those visits were once the 'discussions' started..."

Jetfire nodded in understanding. "Then I won't keep you." He rose from his spot on the sitting berth, hydraulics releasing hard as he did.

Skyfire also rose from his chair. "It was good to see you again, Jetfire." He gave a sideways grin. "I'll try not to be a stranger when I get back, I promise."

Jetfire laughed. "Stop being such a brat!" More seriously, he continued, "May the winds guide you back safely. Both of you."

"We'll be back, sir, don't worry," Skyfire reassured him. After all, even with some of the more dangerous experiences he and Star had had, they'd both come home in more or less one piece. And this was a surveying mission only. There shouldn't be any danger this time around.

A few more goodbyes and Skyfire was on his way out of Altihex.

The Valkyrie found himself flying home with a lighter Spark than when he'd first arrived. He couldn't wait to tell Starscream the good news. Of course he would have to tell him on the way back home, since they would have enough to distract them while on the expedition.

But it would be worth the wait. Of that, Skyfire was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation of term "Beta" as used here:  
> For those who might be wondering. Since I've never been able to find a term used by any author concerning what to call a second or third generation relative in Transformers, I decided to see if I could come up with something. Nothing I could come up with initially sounded right, and I doubted they used the term "grandsire" or "grandcarrier" since the "grand-" part is considered a human term, not a Cybertronian.
> 
> Eventually, I thought of the Greek letter beta, as that letter is the 2nd one in their alphabet and could be used to describe the 2nd generation relatives. There is precedent for Greek terms being used in Transformers, as the term "alpha" has been used to describe the nobles in Transformers, not to mention the character Alpha Trion and there is a "Beta" that is a femme's name in Transformers.
> 
> I will likely only be using those terms for this story. While it _may_ crop up in the series later on, a mention or two is as far as it will go.


End file.
